Life of a Pirate
by EchoMizuki
Summary: What if you were the daughter of a Yonko? What if you were also the daughter of a powerful mage who has the power of that of a dragon? Well, you are. Your father is none other then Red Haired Shanks and your mother, now deceased, was a powerful Dragon mage by the name of Glacia. Follow Aurora as she meets new friends, make new enemies, and possibly find romance along the way .


**Echo: Ok, this is my first time posting a story on Fanfiction. **

**Luffy: Really?**

**Echo: Yes, really...**

**Luffy: Hmmm... do you have any meat?**

**Echo: Its in the fridge, help yourself**

**Luffy: Yeah! Meat!**

**Sanji: Don't encourage him!**

**Echo: Sorry... *sniffles***

**Sanji: *swoons* Don't cry Echo-swann!**

**Echo: Sanji, please do the disclaimer**

**Sanji: Echo does not own One Piece, but does own Aurora and Glacia**

**Echo: If I did own One Piece, Ace would never had die-**

**Zoro: *covers Echo's mouth* DON'T SAY IT!**

**Echo: *pulls Zoro's hand down* Where did you come from?**

**Zoro: ... *sighs* Just let them read the story...**

**Echo: Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

On an island in the East Blue, there lies a forest, not too far from a small town. The forest is beautiful, with the green trees, docile animals, and the overall soothing, calm vibe it emits. But that feeling soon was disturbed. There were shouts, yelling, and gunshots. A mob of blue and white can be seen running through the forest, chasing after a figure some hundred yards ahead of them.

A woman ran like her life depended on it, which was currently the case. She ran, not only for her life, but for the infant in her arms as well. The infant, female, was naught but a couple months old. The woman is the little girl's mother; her name was Glacia Waters. She was about 5'5" in height with honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. The little girl in her arms, rightly named Aurora, appeared anything but like her mother. She had vibrant red hair and black eyes. She resembled her father in nearly every way. Her father, you ask? Well, her father is one of the Yonko, to be precise, Shanks le Roux.

But getting back on track, there was something following the duo. Small; not human. When seen in the light, it is revealed to be a dragon; Arturia is her name, a fire/water dragon. Because, you see, Glacia isn't an ordinary human, she is a mage, to be straight forward, a Dragon Slayer, a Water Dragon Slayer to be more accurate. Her daughter, Aurora, is able to become a Dragon Slayer herself, once she's old enough to start her training that is. We're getting off track again, aren't we?

Glacia kept running, no longer being able to feel her legs. She was determined to reach the docks, for waiting there for her was none other than Shanks himself. He was to take them to somewhere safe, or as safe as safe can get for the two. Another shot rang, this time making its mark. Glacia felt the bullet embed into her side, drawing a fair amount of blood. She would die of blood loss soon, she realized, but she was determined to bring her daughter to the safety of her father, even if it cost her, her life.

As the trees around her became thinner, Glacia knew she was getting close to the docks. On that note, she sped up, despite her legs screaming out in protest. Her determination is what drove her to complete this self-made task. Meanwhile, back on the docks, Shanks was ordering his men around, telling them to get the ship ready to sail. They were to depart once Glacia and the infant were on board. Looking up, Shanks scanned the tree and shore line for any sign of Glacia. It was getting close to noon and she was nowhere to be seen.

This worried him greatly. He was about to get off his ship and look for her when she burst out of the trees. As she ran up the dock and onto the ship, Shanks could feel relief wash over him. She was ok, and so was his daughter. But then he noticed a large red stain along Glacia's side. Fear replaced what relief he had, he ordered her to rest in the medical room, where the ship's doctor tended to her.

As Shanks came back from inside the ship, something caught his attention. Marine ships marooned the water off center from where he and his men were. Then a sound drew his attention from the Marine ships. More marines erupted from the tree line and onto the shoreline. He started to worry, though not as much as you would think. He knew that they would be able to escape, though they will harbor injuries. What worried him most was, well not as much as the thought of Glacia dying of her bullet wound, the marines on the island now had mortars at their disposal.

His ship was very well capable on destroying the two marine ships that we closing in from the open ocean, but he could not think of anything to destroy the mortars on land. As of right now, the ship was in deep water, not close to the shore, but still within firing range of those damn mortars. Though, just as he was about to give out orders on how to deal with the situation at hand, a flash of yellow whizzed by him, the infant pushed into his arms.

He quickly realized that Glacia had just run past him. His crew tried to stop her, but she reached the railing and jumped over it, falling towards the water. He too ran after her, stopping at the railing to see where she went. A streak of blue flew out of the water with Glacia on its back. Leviathan, Glacia's dragon, had got to her before she hit the water. Glacia told the dragon something, and Leviathan veered left, heading back towards the island.

Shanks ran to the back of the ship, careful of his daughter in his arms. He was getting a bad feeling; a feeling that grew worse the closer Glacia came to the island. When she stood though, he realized what she was going to ensue. She told him what the consequences were at attempting this last ditched attempt to save him, the crew, and their daughter.

She was going to sacrifice her life in order for them to get away.

Glacia lifted her arms as she stood upon Leviathan's back. The water began to churn and become choppy, the waves and current pushing the ship away from the island and pulling the marine ships towards the island. As they passed the marine's on the boat, they could see them standing there in shock, mouths wide a gape, jaws touching the floor, eyes bulging.

When Shanks looked back at Glacia, shock over every inch of his face, their eyes met, a message was passed between them, one of understanding and one of explanation. Sharing that final moment, Glacia said the words he wished he would never get to hear:

"Holy Water Dragon: Deep Sea Rift! Drag those down to the watery depths with me and rid this place of their taint!"

With that, a huge rift opened up around the island, triggering a tsunami. It engulfed not only the island, but everything around it, the marines and Glacia included. All the while, Shanks and his crew were standing there, watching the ordeal, shock the only emotion seen on each of their faces. The water around them churned fiercely and with vengeance.

After what felt like hours, the water calmed. The island was gone, deep beneath the water, now a grave for the marines caught up in it, and for the mother of his child, Glacia. Speaking of which, he looked down at the giggling child to find her looking up at him, almost as if she knew what had happened. Shanks' expression softened, tenderness etched across his eyes as one of her tiny hands grasped her larger finger.

He then felt something land on his shoulder. In all the commotion, he almost forgot about Arturia, the mischievous little thing had gone unnoticed through the whole ordeal. At that, Shanks turned around to find his crew staring at him, then at the little girl in his arms. He smiled, "Crew, say hi to the newest addition to our crew. Aurora le Roux, my daughter" The crew smiled, some even cheered. He then turned to Ben Beckman, "Set sail, Ben. Let's get out of here." Ben nodded, "Aye, Captain." And began to give out orders to the rest of the crew.

With that, Shanks walked back to his quarters, all the while feeling determination arise. He opened the door, and walked to his bed, putting Aurora down on it. The clamber of men afoot the deck could be heard.

_I will raise you, _he thought, _I will raise you and not let Glacia's sacrifice be in vain, though your training will have to wait until you're older. _Humor etched in at the end of his thought, eyes soft as he stared down at his daughter, sleeping soundly, Arturia curled around her. He left the room, to help his men prepare the ship yet again, with a small chuckle.

_Welcome to the life of a Pirate, Aurora_

* * *

**Echo: Welp! There you have it! Sorry it's a bit short, the other chapters will be longer, but my hands are stiffening up from all the writing I had to do today.**

**Aurora: *walks in* I didn't get much screen time...**

**Echo: Well, your nothing but a baby at this point...**

**Aurora: *stares then shrugs* Fair enough**

**Ace: When do I show up?**

**Echo: I don't know, maybe in the next few chapters?**

**Ace: Awesome looking forward to- *falls asleep***

**Echo: *stares then turns to Luffy who appeared out of nowhere* Luffy, please do the closure sentence**

**Luffy: ...**

**Echo: I'll give you meat**

**Luffy: Yosh! Comment, review, give your thoughts, now GIVE ME MEAT!**

**Echo: See you guys later!**


End file.
